


A Not So Mundane Life For Asmodeus and Magnus

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec doesn't appear until the end, Father Asmodeus!AU, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: What if Asmodeus adopted Magnus and they blend in with the mundanes instead?(Warning for extremely gruesome c-section scene so there is that too)





	1. A not so mundane life for Asmodeus and Magnus indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/gifts).



> Lots of thanks to MagnusCaresaLot for allowing me to write this AU (I hope I did well with this)
> 
> I love this AU too much tbh lol  
> Also, I'm so used to write fluff that idek what to do at the gory part at the beginning lol  
> It's like 2:30 a.m when I finished this so I believe there are plenty of mistakes. I 'll look at it again later.
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)
> 
> "dialogues"  
> 'thoughts'  
>  _'Indonesian'_ (because I don't want to butcher the language)

 

**\-- 1996 --**

 

_"We will now start the sacrificial ceremony!"_

_"Please, no! Please spare me and the child!"_

 

The crowd continues to cheer for the cult leader as the man stands in front of a pregnant woman bring tied down to the stone table, his hand holding a sharp sacrificial knife. The circular vault they are in is lit with candles and two rows of seats are built in it. The only sunlight in the room shines directly to the table through a glass window in the ceiling.

 

_"Silence, woman!"_  He shouts at her before moving his arms above his head, using both hands to hold the knife and looking upward. Everyone immediately becomes quiet besides the woman, who is crying and begging them to release her.

 

_"Oh our Lord above, we hope you will be satisfied with our gift for you!"_  The leader says loudly, formally. And with that, he slowly lowers the knife down until it touches the woman's stomach.  _"Let the ritual begin!"_  He says before thrusting half of the knife into the woman's flesh, ignoring her cries of pain, and starts cutting through the skin of her stomach slowly. The crowd surrounds them is chanting something lowly and sounds weirdly disturbing.

 

The beggings and pleadings of the woman begin to lessen as she's losing more and more blood. Replaces her cries is the sound of an infant screaming. Murmurs are heard throughout the room.

 

_"What is this? The child is still alive?"_

 

_"What will our leader do with it?"_

 

_"Probably kill it too!"_

 

_"Quiet!"_  The cult leader shouts.  _"This is clearly a test from our Lord. He's testing us to see if we are really devoted to him. I say we must kill the child in order to show him how much we respect and worship him!"_

 

This draws chantings from the crowd.  _"Yes! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"_

 

Before the leader can do anything with the infant, the ground suddenly shakes. 

 

_"NO ONE WILL HURT THE CHILD!"_

 

_"Who are you? Show yourself!"_

 

_"I AM THE PRINCE OF HELL, ASMODEUS, AND TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WILL ALL DIE!"_

 

Before the cult leader can say anything, his head is cut off his body. Chaos awakens as everyone starts screaming and trying to run for their lives. However, no one successfully escapes. Soon enough, the only one who is still standing in the middle of bloodbath is a tall man with raven hair and has a pair of cat-like gold-green eyes holding a crying infant that's covered by a piece of cloth in his arms. 

 

" _Shhh, be quiet my child, you're safe in my arms now, shhh. I'll protect you, I swear."_ Trying to shush the crying baby, he sways from side to side until the baby quiets down and looks at him. The baby has eyes that look like Asmodeus, and the only difference is the colour, which is just pure gold. With a smile, the man says, _"Why hello there, little one. I'm Asmodeus, your father. You have such beautiful eyes, darling. Now, what do I call you?"_ Before he can continue, the baby yawns and falls asleep. Asmodeus laughs before he sighs out in defeat, "Oh why did I get myself into this mess for just one child?" Hearing the baby making sounds in his sleep, Asmodeus can't help but cuddle the child, "Oh I know what to call you. You'll be Magnus because you are  _that_  great at getting my attention."

 

Waving a hand to call out for the magic to clean both of them up, the father continues thinking, "I can't bring him back to Hell... hmm, I suppose we have to blend in with the mundane from now on. Ugh, how annoying, but I only do this for you, Magnus, only for you." Once they are out in the street, Asmodeus glamours both Magnus and his eyes to a dark brown colour so they don't expose themselves. "Now I need to find a place to live in. That's easy, I can just conjure up a whole house. Also my name, I can't just call myself Asmodeus in the mundane world, that's just weird..." Asmodeus keeps mumbling while walking and carrying little Magnus in his arms. He's completely unaware of weird glances from people on the street as they see a business-like man carrying a child and talking to himself.

 

**\-- 2001 --**

 

"Papa! Papa! Wake up! You said we can go to the park today!" A small child jumps up Asmodeus bed, wakes him up in the process.

 

"Shh, Maggie, let papa sleep a bit more. it's too early for this, darling." He buries his face into the pillow but Magnus is relentless.

 

"But Papa, today is my birthday! You promised!"

 

Peeking an eye out, Asmodeus chuckles when he sees his son pouting adorably. "Did I promise you that? Ok fine, how about you go get change and once both of us are finished, we can go?" And with that Magnus is already out of the room, leaving behind his tired but happy father in his bedroom.

 

Five years ago, when Asmodeus saved Magnus, he decided to move to America. Although Magnus has been living in America all his life, he can speak both Indonesian and English fluently because Asmodeus doesn't want him to forget his root. 

 

"Ok, papa! I'm done!" Little Magnus shouts as he runs down the stairs. 

 

"Good, sit down at the table, birthday boy, and I'll get you some pancake," Asmodeus says while flipping pancake after pancake before dividing them into two plates.

 

Already at the table waiting, Magnus can't help but bounce in his own seat. "Yay, pancakes! My favourite! Papa, later on, we're gonna go to the playground and then get some ice cream, is that alright?"

 

"Of course my son, it's your birthday after all," Asmodeus says, placing the plates down and telling his son to dig in. 

 

Both father and son always enjoy their breakfast time together. For Magnus, it's because that's the time he gets to spend with his father before he has to go to school and for Asmodeus, it's because that's when he gets to hear Magnus' babble about random things in peace. Sometimes he has to frown when Magnus mentions about some of his friends in class who called him weird because he likes to play with dolls with the girls more. He considers going to the school to meet the teacher to have a talk later, but today is his son's day and he's not going to ruin it in any way.

 

Once they are finished, Asmodeus tells Magnus to go and wait for him at the door. When he makes sure that his son is out, he waves his hand and the dishes are immediately cleaned and put into place using magic. Once upon a time, Asmodeus was tempted to tell his son about the Shadow World but he quickly reconsidered it in order to keep him safe. Of course, even though he's shielding Magnus from it, Asmodeus is still very much active in the Shadow World, pretending to be a warlock by the name of Adam Bane. He bought a club and named it Pandemonium, where he usually conducts his business to avoid having his son knew about the Shadow World. To Magnus, he's just Adam Bane, an ordinary father who has a busy schedule when it comes to his work but still loves him dearly.

 

"Papa! Come on!" The sound of Magnus' voice shouting for him wakes him up from whatever thought he's having.

 

With a chuckle, he calls back, "Alright, son, let's go."

 

Asmodeus drives his son to the park and together, they go and eat some ice cream; for Magnus, he has cookie and cream flavour while his father is getting himself matcha flavour. After that, Magnus runs to the playground to play after he gets Asmodeus' permission. In the middle of enjoying a book he carried with while still watching for his son once in a while, he suddenly hears the sound of his son crying. Quickly runs to investigate, he sees a woman carrying a crying boy while scolding his own son. 'Oh, the nerves that woman has,' Asmodeus thinks as he approaches them and sweeps his son off his feet and into his arms. Magnus is crying into his father's shoulder. Trying to comfort his son, Asmodeus completely ignores the woman that's scolding him.

 

"Hey," Ignored, "HEY!"

 

With a sigh, Asmodeus finally turns his head to the woman, glaring at her while tightening his protective hold on Magnus.

 

"Your son made mine cried! You should have scolded him instead of pampered him like that!"

 

"Okay lady, what did my son do to yours huh?"

 

"Your son hit my Michael!"

 

Turning back to Magnus, Asmodeus asks him softly, "Is it true that you hit him?"

 

After a moment or two of no response, Magnus finally nods his head. Still crying, he says, "B-but he made f-un of me, papa. H-he said that I'm a f-freak when I told him I like to play dolls. I just hit h-him lightly on the shoulder and he pushed me to make me f-fall backwards!"

 

The woman's face turns smug when Magnus tells everything as if she thinks that story is justifiable enough for him to get punished while her poor Michael gets an apology. Oh, how wrong she is. Scowling, Asmodeus shifts Magnus so he's holding him with one arm while the other hand points at her and says, "Listen here, I don't care what you have to say but your brat started it, lady!"

 

That immediate wipes the smug face the woman has out of existence. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

 

"Are you deaf? Your son is the problem here, not mine."

 

"How dare you? My son is right you know. What kind of boy play with dolls? Nothing but a freak, I tell you. You should educate him properly!"

 

Magnus cries harder into his father's shoulder while Asmodeus tries to calm himself down by counting from one to ten in his head. Once he's calm enough to not lashing out at the woman and her child, he gives them a piercing stare full of anger and says in a threatening voice, "So that's what this is, huh? You are just some pathetic bunch of homophobes who are out to humiliate and hurt my son and then you mould your son into another homophobe. I will not stand this! Now, I'll give you a chance to walk away and never interact with my son and me ever again or there will be consequences!"

 

The woman suddenly feels scared of the man in front of her. Stupidly enough, she still asks back, "And what if I don't walk away? What if I want your son to apologise to mine?"

 

"Don't test me!" Asmodeus says, grinding his teeth in frustration.

 

Knowing that she has no chance with this, the woman nervously huffs and turns her back. She quickly walks away from them while muttering "Freaks!"

 

Oh just so she wait, Asmodeus is definitely going to have a long interesting talk with her if she goes to hell when she's dead. But for now, he has to turn his attention back to his sobbing boy. Placing Magnus down, he wipes away the tears while the boy stands sniffling.

 

  
"P-papa?"

 

"Yes, son?"

 

"Am, am I a freak?"

 

Asmodeus is quick to pull him into a hug. "Oh no, son, you are not a freak and never will be one. You are wonderful and beautiful and don't let anyone tells you otherwise."

 

Calming down, Magnus asks, "Beautiful? I thought beautiful is for girls?"

 

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Asmodeus proceeds to tickle him. Magnus laughs and that's enough to put his father at ease. "I'm your father and I'm telling you, you are wonderful and beautiful."

 

"Okay, papa." Magnus still giggles after the tickling. "Thank you for saving me before.

 

Asmodeus' smile softens. "Of course, you are my precious son. I'll always be there for you." He places a kiss on the boy's forehead then taking his small hand in his own, he says, "Well, then, we still have a whole day ahead of us, what do you want to do, Maggie?"

 

"How about we go watch movies in the cinema?"

 

"Whatever you want, son, whatever you want."

 

**\-- 2012 --**

 

Magnus nervously walks into the kitchen where his father is busy himself making dinner.

 

"Papa?"

 

"Yes, son?"

 

"Can we talk?"

 

When Asmodeus hears how shaky his son sounded, he turns off the fire that's boiling the soup and invite his son to sit down at the table. Clasping his hands together, he sits and waits. When Magnus still doesn't say anything, he sighs and asks, "Okay, Maggie Bean," Magnus frowns at the nickname, "I give up. What's wrong?"

 

"Uhm, it's just..." Magnus doesn't dare to make eye contact with his father.

 

"You know you can always talk to me right, Maggie?" Asmodeus tries to send him a comforting smile.

 

Magnus sighs in frustration. "I know!" He snaps and instantly regrets it, "I'm sorry, papa."

 

Squinting his eyes at his son, Asmodeus asks, "Did you get into trouble with the law or something and now you are asking me to help you escape?"

 

"W-what? No, papa!" Magnus can never figure out how his father always comes to conclusions as bizarre as that. "If I'm an outlaw, I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

 

Asmodeus just shrugs. "Fair enough. Well, it can' t be worst than that so just spill it."

 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus quickly says, "I'mabisexual."

 

"Darling, can you repeat that but slower?"

 

"I am a bisexual," Magnus repeats. His eyes shut tight, not daring to look at the devastated face of his father, or so he thinks. The sound of chair skittering across the floor as Asmodeus stand causes him to shrinks into himself even further in his seat. Suddenly, there are strong arms wrap around him tightly, protectively.

 

"I'll always love you no matter what." Asmodeus pets his hair, "I'm so proud of you." He says with voice fills with emotions akin to pride.

 

Tears well up in Magnus' eyes as he hugs back just as tight. "Thank you, papa." He breathes out those words, "I love you too."

 

A few days later, while Asmodeus is reading a book that contains some complicated potions, he hears a clanking sound coming from upstairs. Looking up, he sees his son walking down the stairs wearing a pair of black high heels, white pants and a polo shirt that has the colours of the bisexual flag. Magnus is wearing jewelry on his neck, his wrists and his fingers. He's also wearing make up on his face, with dark eyeshadow and some lipgloss. Once he notices that his father is staring, Magnus grins and then stands to pose.

 

"What do you think, papa?"

 

Asmodeus is still staring at his son, not saying a word. He still can't believe what he's seeing. The plain Magnus of yesterday is gone, replace by this flashy and confident version of himself. He looks happier, he stands taller (No pun intended) and Asmodeus is so proud of him. Seeing his son begins to feel nervous with the silence, he clears his throat. Faking a sniffle, he pretends to wipe invisible tears from his eyes and stands up to clap his hands.

 

"Oh, my son Maggie is all grown up."

 

Rolling his eyes at his father's dramatic act, Magnus smiles and goes to hug him. "Thank you for being so accepting of me, papa."

 

Hugging back, Asmodeus places a kiss on his son's hair, "I'll always be there for you."

 

Pulling away from the hug, Magnus says, "Well, papa, I gotta go now. Hangout with friends at the mall and all."

 

Watching at his son walking out of the house, Asmodeus shouts out, "Hey, don't come back too late!" And as if he remembers something else, he continues, "And go show the world who you really are."

 

"Will do!"

 

And so his son is gone with his friends. Shaking his head fondly, Asmodeus sighs when his phone rings.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Warlock Adam Bane! This is Robert Lightwood."

 

'Ugh, Lightwood.' Asmodeus rolls his eyes. "What do you want, shadowhunter?"

 

"You are required at the Institute to strengthen the ward. All payments will soon be sent to your account after you are done."

 

Sighing in annoyance, Asmodeus reluctantly accepts. "Shadowhunters and their superiority complex." He grumbles to no one before summoning a portal. Before he goes, his final thought is 'should have talked to Maggie about the birds and the bees business now that he knows his sexuality... oh well, maybe later.'

 

**\-- 2014 --**

 

"Papa, let me introduce you, this is my boyfriend Zack."

 

"Hello Mr Bane, I'm Zack Harris." The boy introduces himself.

 

Asmodeus is standing in the kitchen, hand holding a knife to cut vegetable when his son just barges in the house with some kid and introduces him as his boyfriend. What is this? Magnus used to tell him everything, why is he only known of this now?

 

"Boyfriend, you say?" Asmodeus says, knife still in hand, as he advances to the both of them. The boy, Zack, slowly moves backwards at the sight while Magnus just sighs in frustration.

 

"No, stop it, papa!"

 

"I didn't do anything!"

 

"Ahaha, yeah," Zack chimes in.

 

Rolling his eyes, Magnus takes Zack's hand and pulls him to the staircases. "Okay, papa, we're just gonna be in my room."

 

"Just come down when I call for dinner okay?"

 

"Alright!"

 

When they are finally in the room, Magnus excitedly invites his boyfriend to sit on the bed.

 

"Uhm... Magnus?" The boy calls for his boyfriend.

 

"Yes, Zack?"

 

"I-uh-I don't think your dad like me." He says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Nonsense, dear. He's just sometimes too overprotective." Magnus waves his hand in a dismissive way.

 

Shaking his head, Zack stands up and head to the door. "You know what? How about you talk to your dad and once he's okay with his son having a boyfriend, I'll be back. I mean, this relationship, it's nothing too serious, right?"

 

"What? Are you kidding me? You're just gonna leave like that?"

 

"Look, Magnus, I-" Before he can say more, Zack's face is hit with a pillow.

 

"Get out!"

 

"Bu-"

 

"GET OUT!" Magnus shouts, causing the other to stumble his way out of the house.

 

Magnus quickly runs into the bathroom and locks the door. He slides down the wall and starts sobbing with arms wrapping around his knees. There is a soft knock on the door and a worried voice is heard.

 

"Magnus, darling?"

 

"Go away!"

 

"What's wrong? Please let me in."

 

"It's your fault that Zack broke up with me. I hate you!" Magnus shouts. He hears a sigh on the other side of the door.

 

"I'm sorry... What can I do for you?"

 

"Nothing! Just... go away!" He sobs and buries his face into his thigh. Soon enough, he hears footsteps as his father walks away. Usually, his papa is the one who would hold him as he cries but not this time. This time he's all alone. He cries harder at the thought.

 

When Magnus finally calms down, he slowly heaves himself up and unlock the door before he staggers to the sink to wash his face. After crying, he realises that he was too harsh with his father. When he's washing his face, he sees something flickering in his eyes. Leaning closer to have a look, Magnus' gasp and takes a step back when he sees gold cat-like eyes stare back at him instead of brown.

 

"P-papa?" He says, desperately needing his father right now. "PAPA!"

 

He hears heavy footsteps running to his direction before the door swings open, revealing Asmodeus breathing heavily, eyes darting around, seeking to see if something is wrong before they land on his son. "Magnus? What's wr-" Before he can say anything else, he sees his son's real eyes staring back at him. Cursing himself inwardly, he slowly approaches Magnus.

 

"P-papa? What's wrong with me?"

 

"Shhh, nothing is wrong with you, son."

 

"That woman we saw when I was five is right. I'm a freak!" Magnus says, tears falling down his cheeks, smudging his makeup.

 

Throwing all cautions out the window, Asmodeus quickly hugs his son, bringing him into a warm and safe embrace. "No, Magnus! You are not a freak. Never say that again." Placing a kiss on his forehead, Asmodeus continues, "Now, look at me."

 

Magnus reluctantly looks up to his father and is meet with green-gold eyes that are similar to his. Drawing a gasp, he takes a step back. With shaky hands, he slowly cups his father's face to see more. Asmodeus allows him to do that and looks at him kindly.

 

"What are you? What are we?" Magnus whispers, still looking.

 

With a sigh, Asmodeus pulls away. He tells Magnus to follow him and they both settle on the couch in the living room. Once they are both comfortable in their seats, Asmodeus says, "I have something I need to tell you... We are not human. We are warlocks and we are supposed to belong to the Shadow World, where all supernatural things exist, like werewolves and vampires."

 

"How long? How long have you been hiding this from me?" Magnus asks out of nowhere, startles his father.

 

"Just... just let me tell you." Receiving a nod from Magnus, Asmodeus sighs and continues, "You've always been a warlock, ever since you were born. I wanted to protect you, and I still do, so I glamoured our eyes and then blend in with the human, or mundane, as we called. It's been a while since I put another glamour for your eyes so it just wears off. I still work with the Shadow World of course, but I always hide it from you. My club is where I usually do my business to avoid having you find out."

 

"No wonder you never allow me to visit there," Magnus mutters.

 

"That, and because you're not allowed to go in there yet. You're still too young." Here, he chuckles as he receives a pout from his son.

 

"Whatever, so you mentioned glamours? What is that?"

 

"That's when I use my magic to cover your warlock mark as well as mine, which are our eyes. Every warlock has a warlock mark or two and many use glamours to hide them away."

 

"Magic? So that means I can do magic too?" Magnus asks excitedly.

 

"You, uh, you are taking this surprisingly well, my son," Asmodeus asks back awkwardly, totally not expecting Magnus to feel excited about something like this.

 

In return, his son just shrugs. "Well, I always wonder how you can wash the dishes so fast all the damn time. This makes sense."

 

"So you are not mad at me?" Asmodeus asks hopefully.

 

"I'm still mad at you! You've been hiding this from me for 18 years!" Magnus snaps, making his father looks down in shame. Then his voice softens, "But you said that you do it for my safety. I can understand that you want to keep me safe. Papa, just promise me you will not hide anything away from me again, please."

 

Standing up so he can bring his son into another hug, Asmodeus kisses his son hair before he replies, "I promise."

 

After a few moments of just standing and hugging, Magnus finally pulls his father down to sit and proceeds to ask him about the Shadow World.

 

"So my mother..."

 

"She died," Asmodeus stops him, "Actually, I'll tell you later on because both of us will need to be ready for it. It's one of the heaviest topics to talk about and I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

 

"Alright... So, you are known as Warlock Adam Bane?"

 

"Yes, and one of the most powerful warlock too. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

 

"Nice!" Asmodeus knows he's not a warlock but he can't reveal to his son that he's a greater demon and the Prince of Hell, not yet. 'And so, I already break the promise,' he thinks bitterly.

 

"Werewolves and vampires are real?"

 

"I told you already, they are real. Actually, we are grouped with them and many other kinds as downworlders"

 

"So are there other kinds in this world?"

 

"Oh, there are a lot more, like the seelies or the shadowhunters-"

 

"Shadowhunters?"

 

"Oh Maggie, just stay away from them. They are very mean."

 

Magnus rolls his eyes at that. "Papa, again, I'm 18, I know who's mean or not."

 

"No son, you don't understand. They aren't afraid to harm our kind, the downworlders. They have some kind of superiority complex and they all think that they're some righteous heroes."

 

"Wow, that sounds annoying."

 

"It is. So just stay away from them okay, Maggie? It's all for your safety."

 

"Okay, papa. You didn't answer my question about my magic thought. Can I do magic?"

 

"Of course you can. You just need some basic training and since I'm the best papa ever I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

 

"Whatever, papa."

 

And so the questions keep coming, allowing them to spend the rest of the day with Magnus asking questions and Asmodeus answering them.

 

**\-- 2017 --**

Today is Magnus' birthday and he's turning 21 years old. In the past four years, his father introduced him to some downworlders and allowed him to make friends with them. He also practices a bit of magic now and then but there are still rooms for improvement.

 

"Papa, please."

 

"You could have chosen anywhere, Maggie Bean."

 

"But I'm 21!"

 

"So?"

 

"You promised!"

 

Asmodeus just wants to face palm. He did promise, didn't he? "Alright, fine!"

 

And so there they are, standing in front of the Pandemonium, together with other warlocks like Ragnor, Catarina, and Dorothea; and then there is Raphael, who is a vampire.

 

"Okay, you kids can go run around the place, just don't ruin it!"

 

"Thanks, papa!" Magnus says as he excitedly pulls his friends into the crowd. Catarina and Dorothea look amused while Ragnor and Raphael just grumble.

 

The birthday boy immediately orders a glass of wine and declares it as "the start of his adventurous life" before downing it in one go. He grimaces at the taste and the others just chuckle.

 

"Oh well, I have all the time in my life to get used to the taste. Who knows, someday I might even enjoy alcohol a bit too much." He says as he order some cocktail. Tasting the foreign sweet flavour of the cocktail, Magnus laughs and looks at his friends. "Now this is something I can enjoy myself with."

 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Magnus spots some suspicious individuals in the club, a redhead and glasses boy to be more exact. They look like they are snooping around or something. Then the girl makes her way out of the club. Assuring his friends that he'll be alright, he quietly follows the girl. He knows he’s not supposed to be doing something as dangerous as this but his curiosity wins over. 'Curiosity kills the cat,' he thinks and laughs quietly at the irony. He then hears a scream and foolishly runs toward the sound, fearing that the girl is harmed. What greets him is the sight of a dead boy and it seems the redhead is freaking out. Standing before the corpse is a bunch of people with weird tattoos on their bodies. The blond guy of the group is pulling the girl's arm and seems to be asking her something.

 

"Hey! Let the poor girl go!" Magnus shouts and all heads turn toward him. He cringes at the hard stares those tattoos people give him. His eyes sweep over the faces of the group and land themselves on the tallest of in the group, whom has messy black hair, hazel eyes and is extremely handsome. Before he can do anything, tall, dark and handsome walks towards him. Afraid this guy will hit him, Magnus closes his eyes and covers his face.

 

"You can see me?"

 

Okay, that's not what he was expecting. Is this guy stupid or does he think Magnus is blind? Feeling offended, Magnus crosses his arms and say, "Duh, I'm not blind! Now explain to me what's going on!"

 

"You demanding pi-" Tall, dark and handsome holds his hand up to stop blondie from saying anything.

 

"Enough Jace, let me handle this." Blon-Jace mumbles something angrily before he turns back to the scared redhead and Magnus is feeling pretty smug about it.

 

Shaking his head to chase away any other distraction, he looks at the man who is standing in front of him, raising his eyebrow and silently asking for an answer.

 

Taking a deep breath, the man introduces himself and the group. "I'm Alec Lightwood." He points to Blondie, "As you know, that's Jace my brother." and to the girl, "And my sister, Isabelle. And we are shadowhunters."

 

Isabelle, though she still looks suspicious at Magnus and the redhead, she waves at him and says, "Hey, I like your choice of fashion."

 

Giving her a smile and a "thank you" he turns back to Alec, "So this is what a shadowhunter looks like. Not bad at all, but I can't get in the program with your attitude if what my father said is true."

 

"What attitude?" Jace asks sarcastically, puffing his chest out and talking as if he doesn't like talking to any of them.

 

"That attitude." Magnus points to Jace, earning a glare from him.

 

"Okay, that's enough," Alec interrupts them. "Just answer us, how did you see us?"

 

"Oh, so you were putting on glamours?" Magnus tilts his head, "I know this Shadow World thing so don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He winks at Alec, causing the tough facade to fade a bit as Magnus can see he's blushing. Magnus then continues, "But just tell me why did you kill a boy?"

 

"Okay, we have to go now." Jace hurried the group, hand still trying to drag Clary, the redhead, out of the alley. "That's a demon, not a mundane so we just kill them." He explains before pulling Clary away (The girl just give up struggling now and just follow them). With a smile, Isabelle also disappears into the shadow and only Alec remains.

 

"Who is your father? How does he know about the Shadow World? What's your name even?" Alec starts listing his questions before Magnus stops him.

 

"Don't you think it's too soon to know each other like that?"

 

Alec blushes a little but he retaliates, "I don't know, don't you?"

 

Taken back by the sudden confidence, Magnus grins. "So you aren't a stick in the mud after all!" And that earns him an eye roll from pretty boy. "Well, to answer your questions, I'm Magnus Bane, son of Adam Bane, yes I know he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, don't look so scandalised like that, but from what papa told me, I was hidden from this world for 18 years of my life. So yeah, I'm also a warlock."

 

Alec can't believe this. This guy, who looks like he can party for days, is the High Warlock's son!

 

Taking the opportunity of having the shadowhunter being speechless, Magnus asks, "So, I assume, Alexander?" The sound of Magnus' voice saying his full name sends the chill down Alec's spine and he mutely nods his head. "Perfect name for a pretty boy! Anyway, how about we hang out sometimes?"

 

This can't be happening to Alec. Nope, the son of Adam Bane, Magnus Bane, the beautiful warlock that's standing right in front of him, didn't just ask to hangout with him. Before he can stop himself, Alec says, "Okay." Well shit. He really wish he can just die right there.

 

Magnus beams at that and Alec can't help but has a fluttering feeling in his stomach at the sight. Trying to pull himself from the situation, Alec backs away slowly and says, "Uh, I really need to get going. You know, missions and all." and he is gone.

 

Refusing to lose contact with Alec, Magnus quickly runs to find his dad in the club. Asmodeus is sitting at the VIP seats and drinking his wine when his son comes stumbling in. With a laugh, he asks, "What, you're already drunk?"

 

"No, papa. But I want to ask you something!"

 

"Well, you are the birthday boy so ask away."

 

"You have to promise you will give me what I ask for."

 

"Well unless you want to murder someone or steal money, then yes, I promise."

 

Clasping his hands together, Magnus grins and says, "Good, then can you give me Alexander Lightwood's phone number?"

 

"WHAT?" Asmodeus chokes on his drink and coughs. Once he has recovered, he turns to his son and asks again, "WHAT?"

 

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus says it slowly as if he's teaching a child a new word.

 

"No."

 

"But you promised!"

 

"...Fine." Asmodeus sighs and with a flick of his finger, the number of a certain shadowhunter is saved in Magnus' phone. "I really need to stop making promises like that with you, darling."

 

"Thanks, papa!" Magnus hugs him and places a kiss on his cheek. "You are the best papa ever!"

 

Asmodeus rolls his eyes at his son. No one would believe that he's turning 21 this year with how he acts, for example, like that. "Alright, alright. Now, why do you need his number for?" Asmodeus asks as he raises his glass to take another drink.

 

Casually walking out of the VIP area, Magnus shrugs. "Oh, nothing. Pretty boy is playing hard to get. I just want to get to know him but if he becomes my boyfriend? Even better. Okay, bye papa!"

 

Once again, the High Warlock chokes on his drink. "WHAT?"

 

 


	2. Meeting the High Warlock, officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title of this chap says.
> 
> Alec is **quaking**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first, I was not planning to continue this but I know there is an idea somewhere in my head for the second chap of this fic.
> 
> Honestly though, this is all thanks to [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen) that I have the motivation to even continue thing so this chap is dedicated to her :3
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, of course, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Alec is panicking right now. How does one even impress High Warlock Bane a.k.a his boyfriend's dad? 

After a few more time convincing, Magnus managed to invite Alec to some coffee shop for their first date. That is almost five months ago and all still go well. Today, Magnus decides that it is time Alec meets his "papa". Don't get him wrong, Alec will definitely do anything to make him happy, but the idea of even meeting Adam Bane is kind of, actually, scratch that, extremely scary to him. Does the warlock even like any shadowhunter at all? And now Alec is standing in front of his house, with Magnus by his side, trying to calm him down.

 

"Relax, Alexander. He is not as scary as what rumours say he is." Magnus says, patting his shoulder before going to unlock the door into the house.

 

"Wait!" Alec says, stopping his boyfriend. "What if he doesn't like me?"

 

"I'm sure he will. After all, you are Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

 

Alec cringes at that. "Please don't say my middle name out loud again. It's weird. But we are off the track here. Like you said, I'm a Lightwood, a shadowhunter. I don't think your father likes our kind very much."

 

"If he doesn't like it, he could have stopped me five months ago." Magnus rolls his eyes.

 

True enough.

 

Without waiting for anymore protest, Magnus quickly opens the door and call out, "Papa! We are home!"

 

"Maggie Bean! Welcome home, my boy. Who is with you?" Asmodeus' voice comes from the kitchen before he appears again, with a knife in hand.

 

Magnus wants to facepalm so much. 'Oh no, not again.' He thinks. "Papa, put the knife away before we can even have a conversation."

 

"But I'm cooking!" Asmodeus says to him, although his eyes do not stray from Alec, making the shadowhunter panic again. "And who is this young handsome man?" His eyes travel to the rune on Alec's neck.

 

Tugging Alec closer to him, Magnus says, "Papa, don't even pretend. I know you see him in the Institute sometimes when you visit the place."

 

Unimpressed with his son, he turns to ask the shadowhunter, "What is your name?"

 

"I'm Alexander Lightwood, but you can call me Alec. I'm Magnus's boyfriend." Alec pats himself on the back for not even stutter as he answers. "P-pleasure to meet you, sir." And there goes his pride.

 

Chuckling, Asmodeus waves his hand, still holding a knife, and says, "Well, you have such good manner. You know me already but I'll introduce myself properly. Adam Bane, but you can call me Adam."

 

For Magnus, this is better than he expected. His boyfriend is not running yet and he even gets a chuckle out of his papa.

 

"Well, you boys can go watch some TV while I cook us dinner." And with, Asmodeus disappears back into the kitchen.

 

A sigh of relief is heard from both Magnus and Alec. Turning to his boyfriend, Magnus says, "Well then, that was nice."

 

"I suppose." Alec shrugs. "You're right, he's not that scary."

 

"Good to know. Now, you're not gonna run out on me after that?"

 

Alec's eyes widened and he quickly turns to catch Magnus' hands in his. "Of course not! I might be scared of your dad but I'll never leave you!"

 

Sighing, Magnus smiles shyly and brings Alec close to place a kiss on his lips. "Sorry darling, but the last guy I dated did that to me and I'm just..."

 

"Shh, I understand." Alec leans his forehead against Magnus'. "Come on, let's find something to watch on the TV."

 

"And cuddles?"

 

"And cuddles."

 

An hour for themselves passes by quickly before Asmodeus calls them in to get ready. Both of them quickly come into the kitchen and help set up the table. Once they are settled at the dining table, everything is a bit awkward for Alec. Asmodeus glances at him before asking, "So, Alec, what do you think about my son?"

 

"Uhm, I like him. A lot." Alec says, nervous of saying the wrong thing.

 

"I like you too, Alexander." It's a running joke they have with each other. The first time they confess their love, Alec said that he likes likes Magnus rather than saying he loves him. Magnus just laughed and said he likes likes Alec too.

 

"That's good. I just hope he's not being too much for you sometimes."

 

"Oh no, of course not, Mr Bane!"

 

"I told you, just call me Adam."

 

"Well, Adam, Magnus can never be too much for me!" Alec says quickly, defending his boyfriend. Magnus looks at him dreamingly while Asmodeus laughs at his son, poking fun at him for that look. "I especially love his magic."

 

"That's nice."

 

The dinner goes swimmingly after that. Once they are done though, Asmodeus tells Magnus to bring the plates to the kitchen.

 

"But papa, we have magic for a reason."

 

"Now, Magnus Bane, having magic doesn't mean you can be lazy. There aren't a lot of dishes anyway."

 

Rolling his eyes, Magnus finally heads to the kitchen with empty dishes in hand.

 

Being left alone with his boyfriend's dad, Alec results in playing with his hand and stay awkwardly silent. Although, Asmodeus breaks the silent quickly.

 

"So let's get serious, what do you want from my son, shadowhunter?"

 

And there is that question. Alec should have anticipated the shovel talk but he is still nervous about it. After all, it's not every day that you have the High Warlock giving you a shovel talk.

 

"All I want is your son's love, sir."

 

"You are asking a lot."

 

"I don't think so. I can promise you, I already gave my whole heart to him. I am willing to do everything just to make him happy."

 

"Is that so?"

 

Sighing, Alec makes firm eye contact with Asmodeus. "I understand that you are wary of me because I'm a shadowhunter. I acknowledge that some things we did in the past and even in the present are wrong and I will always try to change that. As for Magnus, I love him. I'll never intentionally hurt him, and I'll try my goddamn best to not even hurting him accidentally."

 

Silently looking at Alec for a moment, Asmodeus finally asks, "You do know he's immortal right? What do you think about it?"

 

Frowning at the question, Alec says, "We... have not address that matter yet. I think I should talk through with him first before I can give you any answer, but my promise still stands, I'll never intentionally hurt him."

 

"I can respect that." Asmodeus nods before crossing his arms, voice becomes firmer. "Just know that if one day, my precious boy come running to me and hurting because of you, I will have to set you straight."

 

"If that ever happens, I will even encourage you to set me straight," Alec answers just as firm.

 

They look at each other in silence before Asmodeus nods again and there is a smile on his lips. Alec almost brings his hand up to place against his chest as he let out a quiet sigh of relief. Right at that moment, Magnus walks in, complaining about how he doesn't like washing dishes. Both Asmodeus and Alec roll their eyes fondly at him. Sitting down next to Alec, Magnus looks between them and then asks, "So, what did I miss?"

 

"Nothing." The other two says, smiling secretly at each other.

 

"Great, I was in the kitchen for like ten minutes and you already friends with other." Magnus pouts but Alec quickly kisses the pout away.

 

"Well, what can you say, Alec here is a great company." Magnus smiles at his papa's compliment to his boyfriend.

 

Alec's phone suddenly buzzed and after quickly checking it, he sighs and stands up. "I'm sorry," he says, "but I have to go. It's my turn for patrol now."

 

"No worries. Well, I'll be heading back to my room now. Magnus, you can lead your boyfriend out. Goodnight, Alec, and I hope to see you again soon."

 

"Goodnight, Adam. Have a good night and I hope to see you soon too." With that, Asmodeus heads to his room while Magnus and Alec head to the door.

 

Once they are there, Alec laughs and says, "Well, that went well."

 

"Did my papa give you the shovel talk?"

 

"Yeah, but every dad is protective of his child so no worries," Alec reassures him when Magnus groans in embarrassment.

 

"Then I guess tonight is a success." Magnus pulls his boyfriend into a hug, placing his chin on the shoulder.

 

"I guess." Alec shrugs.

 

Pulling away, they kiss each other a few more time before Alec's phone rings again to tell him to hurry up.

 

"Gotta go now. See you tomorrow for lunch."

 

"See you tomorrow, Alexander. Remember, I like like you."

 

"You are never going to let that go, aren’t you?"

 

"Nope."

 

Chuckling, Alec pulls Magnus into the last kiss before going. "I like like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a hurry so there might be a lot of mistakes lol sorry
> 
> Also, may luck be on Alec's side when they meet again because he will need it when Asmo kicks his ass in the game of golf. (I like to think Asmo like playing gold so of course, he needs to invite his son and Alec to one game lmao)
> 
> IDK why the note below appears there cause it's supposed to be for the previous chap but beggars can't be choosers i guess lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO SORRY this took so long to come out. I had a writer block (or whatever it calls)
> 
> I'm sorry because there are plenty parts where I deviate from the original plotline that MagnusCaresaLot planned for
> 
> Also, I know, I want to kick that woman too.


End file.
